


Homesick at Space Camp

by homesickinspace



Series: I Want To Believe [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickinspace/pseuds/homesickinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is into a bunch of conspiracy theories, mostly about aliens. Patrick, on the other hand, is just out of this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick at Space Camp

**Author's Note:**

> haha alrIGHT i actually finished smth i wrote! (title is from the song by fall out boy)

 

It was no secret to anyone who knew Andy - hell, even Andy himself - that he was, well, into weird stuff. Basically, aliens were totally real in Andy’s book. How could they not be, really? There’s _so much_ space out in, well, space. Aliens were totally out there.

Andy was pretty hardcore in his beliefs toward extraterrestrial life. Once you get a UFO tattooed onto your calf and a line from the X-Files next to it, it was only expected that Andy was into aliens, really. It wasn’t really all that weird though, Andy just loved conspiracy theories, man.

Luckily, his friends shared the same enthusiasm for the possibility of sick space creatures existing. He hung out with two other musicians - albeit, the definition Andy used for “musician” was rather loose - who shared the same interests in a band as Andy did. Pete and Joe, they were the two who Andy spent most of his time with. He liked them, they liked him, all was good.

 

* * *

 

The three of them, Andy, Pete, and Joe, had been thinking about creating a band together for a while. They all shared musical tastes, and plus they had really nice chemistry with each other. The only problem? None of them could sing well. Actually, Andy could sing semi-decently, but it was kind of hard to drum and sing at the same time. There was Joe, but he didn’t like the sound of his voice enough to sing the main vocals. And Pete, well, Pete was not what they were looking for in terms of a nice singing voice.

That all changed on one sleepy Monday afternoon, however. Pete had told Andy and Joe about this kid earlier. How he “has such an amazing voice, jesus fuckin’ christ dude”, in Pete’s own words.

So, on that Monday afternoon, Pete arrived in Joe’s garage - they used his garage as a makeshift hangout area - with a stranger. Andy was able to catch an eye of this stranger before Joe noticed, and _wow_.

The kid, presumably considering the fact that he looked so innocent and pretty, was shorter than Pete by just an inch or two. Strawberry blond hair was hidden underneath a black beanie. He was dressed like a complete nerd, and that meant a lot coming from Andy. Why the kid would come dressed to a band audition, a _punk_ band, wearing an argyle sweater and shorts was beyond Andy. Whatever, though; Pete’s fashion sense was terrible, so it obviously didn’t really matter to him.

Outside of his outfit, Andy found himself captivated by the kid’s face. He had truly beautiful eyes, ones that seemed to produce light rather than let it in, and shined all colors possible. His cheekbones were well defined, like his brow bone was as well. His lips, though, were obscene. So thick, and so so pink, everything Andy’s dirty dreams were made up of.

“This is the kid I was talkin’ about,” Pete said, lovingly putting his hands on the kid’s shoulders. “His name’s Patrick.”

_Patrick_ , Andy thought. The name suited Patrick well.

“Uh, hi,” Patrick said, a light blush crossing his cheeks. “I heard that you guys were looking for a lead singer, and Pete really wanted me to audition, and yeah.”

Andy felt himself smiling without actually meaning to. Patrick was just so endearing, he couldn’t help but feel a bit warmth from the inside of his chest. He met Patrick’s eye, and he smiled back. God, Andy could just feel his heart melt. Patrick went over to one of the couches in the garage, where Joe handed him an acoustic guitar.

“So, do you want me to just start singing or..?” Patrick’s voice trailed off.

“Sing whatever you want, man. Your voice is gorgeous no matter what you sing,” Pete said as he sat down next to Andy. “Start whenever you’re ready.”

Patrick seemed to almost absentmindedly pluck at the guitar strings before launching into what Andy recognized as something by Bowie. ‘Life on Mars’, from the limited knowledge Andy had of his discography.

As soon as Patrick began to sing, Andy could feel something clench low in his stomach. His voice was just _indescribable_. That was the kind of way he felt about life outside of Earth, the way it just made him feel completely amazed. Awestruck, even. Especially when Patrick’s voice soared into the chorus without any fault, Andy felt something low simmer in the pit of his belly. Would you look at that, Andy got a literal boner from this stranger’s voice. Thank god for loose basketball shorts.

Once Patrick finished the song, with lovely humming, Pete cheered, loudly and obnoxiously. Joe and Andy joined him, adding in some shrill whistles. The singer's cheeks blushed to a dark pink.

"That was amazing, dude!" Joe said. It was rare for Joe to give such enthusiastic compliments (it didn't really match his chill personality to do that), so that proved to Andy that he wasn't the only one. Patrick was good. Like, _really_ good.

"Aww, thanks," Patrick said sheepishly with a small smile. "So I'm guessing that you liked it, right?"

"Of course!" Pete gushed. He shared a knowing look with Joe and Andy. This kid was amazing, their soon-to-be final puzzle piece in their musical career together. Pete then turned his attention back to Patrick.

"So... do you wanna start a band with all of us?" Pete asked. Patrick didn't seem to have a moment of hesitation.

"Fuck yeah dude, I would love to!"

 

* * *

 

After the ensuing band practice the following Monday, albeit not much true practicing happened, Andy finally built up the courage to ask Patrick to hang out at his house. Andy felt like he was in highschool again, worrying about a stupid schoolyard crush, but he was past the point of blaming himself for this. It was Patrick, what with his adorable stature and lovely personality, and how incredibly talented he was: Andy could go on and on.

It was actually easier than Andy thought it would be to invite Patrick over. All Andy had to do was ask him if he wanted to see his record collection. Andy did mean that with somewhat innocent intentions - after all, he was curious as to what his new friend thought of his vinyls and CD's - but if it lead to something more, Andy wasn't complaining, honestly.

Andy brought Patrick immediately to his bedroom, where his shelves upon shelves of vinyls and CD's were. Behind these were many posters; some were from local gigs from other hardcore bands, but most were alien posters. Andy would have felt more embarrassed if Patrick had noticed the quantity of these posters, but he didn't seem to see them at all.

"You like Prince?" Patrick suddenly asked. He turned to Andy, eyes hopeful and full of joy. Andy assumed that Patrick had seen the couple Prince CD's that his dad had given to him and nodded.

"Yeah dude, his stuff is killer," Andy said, trying to not say anything wrong to him. A wide toothy smile appeared on Patrick's face, and oh boy, Andy was so, _so_ fucked. He watched as Patrick blithely carded through a row of his CD's, watched how Patrick's fingers moved so precisely, seemingly scared of breaking anything.

Patrick finally decided on one of the Prince CD's that he had come upon earlier, to which Andy eagerly put into his stereo and began to play it. Now they were both sitting on Andy's bed, talking about nothing and everything (how they managed to do that was beyond Andy) as music played lowly in the background. 

"So, I see you like aliens," Patrick noted, looking at the array of posters hung up on Andy's walls.

"Yeah, they're pretty rad," Andy said, a silence falling between them soon after. Patrick looked a bit _off_ after that comment, even though Andy couldn't figure out why.

"Hey, you alright dude?" Andy asked, trying not to sound too rude in his tone of voice.

"Can I, uh, tell you something?" Patrick asked after a couple of seconds. Andy felt his heartbeat pick up at that, his mind immediately thinking of the worst things Patrick could confess to him right now.

"Sure," Andy said. Patrick inhaled, let out a steady breath, and continued.

"Okay, so basically, I am not, um, normal," Patrick began, "and before you say, 'oh, of course you're normal!' let me just tell you why.

"My family, they, they don't come from here. They live on a planet that's like, I don't know, a couple of hundred light years away. And we, my species, we can shape shift into whatever outer appearance we want, because we don't really have a specific default state of how we look. So, once we get to a certain age, we can choose to travel around the galaxy and blend in with the inhabitants there to study their culture and report back to our, I mean my, home planet.

"So I chose to come here to Earth after hearing some of the music from here, because some of the, uh, audio files reached my planet. And I've been here for about two, two or three years now," Patrick finished. He looked worried, eyes wide and skin even paler than usual. 

Andy's mind was _racing_ at this point. Was this a dream? Was he actually alive right now, the moment when his crush said that he was an extraterrestrial? He was ecstatic, too happy to even say in words.

"Y-You're not gonna tell anyone, right? Please don't freak out, I can't-"

Andy cut Patrick off there with a huge bear hug, because holy shit, this was incredible. He could even feel himself tear up a bit. Patrick yelped in surprise.

"This is incredible!" Andy exclaimed, shifting his hands from gripping Patrick tightly to cupping the sides of his face. "Do you know how many people have told me I was crazy for believing in aliens? But I was right! You do exist!"

"You're okay with me not being, y'know, human?" Patrick asked, misty eyed and hopeful instead of quite the opposite. Andy felt Patrick's hands snake around his torso, fully hugging him and making his heart flutter.

"Of course!" Andy said. "I'd like you either way!" Andy regretted saying that last part. Now, he wasn't sure if Patrick would take his comment the right way. But with the way Patrick seemed to be leaning into Andy's touch and relaxing, Andy hoped his friend felt the same way.

"Really?" Patrick breathed, his voice much softer than before. Andy nodded in response. "Well, I think I like you too." Patrick closed the gap between the two of them and hey, would you look at that, they were making out.

Andy was right all along about Patrick's lips; they were as pleasurable to kiss as he thought they would be. Plus, Patrick seemed to be an experienced kisser, and a needy one too, slipping his tongue into Andy's mouth quickly. Andy's hands moved from the other's face to sit comfortably on his hips. 

They were now in a semi-vertical position, Andy sitting up while Patrick kneeled around his hips. Patrick drew away from the kiss first, catching his breath through a sweet smile.

"Wow, I've never kissed an alien before!" Patrick remarked, drawing a couple giggles from Andy.

"Neither have I!" Andy said in the same tone. They both laughed at that, Patrick resting his forehead in the crook of Andy's neck. "Although, if it's fine with you, I'd like to keep kissing you."

"Please do!" Patrick said and, well, Andy couldn't refuse a request like that.

 

* * *

At the ensuing band practice, Andy and Patrick acted more intimate with each other, sharing touches and secret whispers. Joe and Pete could probably figure out what was going on, but Andy nor Patrick really cared.

When Pete remarked that Patrick's voice was "out of this world!" while singing some of Pete's lyrics, Patrick shared a knowing smile with Andy. Even though Patrick wasn't out with his secret with the rest of the band, he was to Andy, and that was all that really mattered for the moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! comments are appreciated!! (u can send requests to my blog: crvptozoology.tumblr.com!)


End file.
